lionheartkingfandomcom-20200216-history
Fiber VINE
Fiber VINE (Ｆ・ＶＩＮＥ, formely "Earth Plant") is the First Manga-Only Sub-Archetype of VINE, which is focused on Ritual and Evolute Summoning, which is used by Yei Tisumi, All Fiber VINE are EARTH monsters (With few exceptions). This was basically the first VINE Sub-archetype that got through changes in terms of improvements. This was the first Overall "VINE" archetype. This archetype is supported by the Equip Spell cards and Trap Cards series "Perfume" __TOC__ 'Design:' 'Appearance:' With the sole exception of "Carole, Archfiend Queen of Fiber VINE"," Lilith Girl of Fiber VINE", and "Carole, Onuncu Girl of Fiber VINE", most of Fiber VINE monsters are primaly based on "Jungle Book Shōnen Mowgli"characters, and mostly on different wild animals, "Fiber VINE Forest" is the jungle itself as it provides primary support for "Fiber VINE" monsters. Smilar to " " and " ", this archetype also focuses on the support of the Normal Monster "Carole, Queen of Fiber VINE", or Its other Counterparts, mainly for being treated as Normal Monsters as well. Also, several humanoid and animal monsters seem to be re-constructed counterparts of " ", " ", " "," "..... 'Playing style': "Fiber VINE" can be played through more than 2 strategies: 'Forest:' With "Fiber VINE Forest", you can build your setup by ritual summoning " Lilith Girl of Fiber VINE" and gaining more hand advantage to proceed to other ritual summons, playing the second will grant an aggro OTK with three monsters, however if the "Forest" leaves the field, or gets its effects Negated, the setup is crippled. 'Evolute:' You can also make an Evolute Fiber VINE-based, by using several Xyz Summon methods support, also some of the main cards can be used, such as "Bomomoberry"," Puff Puff Ladybug of Fiber VINE". 'Generic Support:' cards like " ", " " (ritual summoning " ") will mill either " " to search or " " to pop cards. " " can be used to Ritual Summon "Fiber VINE Tigeragon" from your hand or Graveyard. " " can be one of these Generic support for Fiber VINE, along with "Unrevealed Fly". Also, most of "FIber VINE" monsters have self-Discarding effect, and Self-Banishing effecrs, allows them to Gain more advantages. "Srpentfly of Fiber VINE " and "Fiber VINE Tigeragon Chick" provide the best Searching engines for your first Turn Setups. Controversy: Fiber VINE had many controversial issues regrading the Self-Discard effects the Ritual Monsters had, as people came to believe that they are "Nekroz Clones", as a result, all Ritual Monsters except "Lilith Girl of The Fiber VINE" and "Carole, Onuncu Queen of The Fiber VINE" were turned into Pendulum Monsters instead. 'Weakness:' Despite having a potential and raw Power, "Fiber VINE" Deck is super mega vunerable to cards like " ", as the cards needed to be in the Graveyard to activate their effects, also " " and " " can completely cripple the entire deck to death as it needs to discard, search and draw besides the Draw Phase and the Damage Step, thus it's near impossible to get around these obstacles if not stopped from the get go. Trivia: *None of the Hand effects of "Fiber VINE" cards are used byYei. Category:Archetype Category:Manga/Fanfiction/Anime Featured